ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Vs. DC: War of Time
Marvel Vs. DC: War of Time is a video game coming out in 2019 for the Xbox One, PS4, Xbox One X, and PS5. The game is rated T for Blood, Violence, Language, and Use of Drugs and Alcohol. At the beginning of the game, you have to pick a side. You have to pick either Marvel or DC. When you beat the game, you can replay it as the other side if you want. Whatever side you pick has different missions. The gameplay is similar to the Batman Arkham series, and the game is also similar to Fallout and Skyrim because when you talk to people, you can pick what you want to say to them. Rocksteady, Square Enix, Marvel, DC, and Activision are making the game. The plot of the game is basically just Marvel and DC fighting each other for half of the game (some heroes die) Then, Brainiac, Darkseid, Apocalypse, and Thanos team up and invade the Earth and the heroes realize that they have to work together to defeat them. Brainiac, Darkseid, Apocalypse, and Thanos aren't the only villains in the game. At one point, you have to fight Bizarro and Doomsday. Also, you have to fight Galactus and Ultron and even more smaller villains like Kingpin, Venom, Joker, Lex Luthor, Two-Face, and Doctor Doom. You can free roam as any hero you want as long as you have them unlocked. You unlock the heroes from playing missions. There are also side missions and things like that. Marvel I'm going to start off by showing the story for Marvel. To play this, you have to pick Marvel as your side at the beginning of the game. In the Marvel storyline, you have to fight DC heroes and villains and also Marvel heroes and villains. Also in the Marvel side, you can only play as Marvel heroes and no DC heroes. There are chapters in the game and each chapter has 5 missions in it. There are a LOT of chapters in the game and then there are also side missions and things like that. So, here we go with chapter 1 of the Marvel side. Marvel Intro Before the game starts, there is an intro where you can here Iron Man talking. "Me, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, and the Hulk were the Avengers. Well, we were only Avengers for about a day when Loki attacked New York with his army of aliens. After that, we disbanded. We scattered around the world going back to doing what we were doing before the incident. I went back to my mansion in Malibu. Captain America made a list of things that he missed while he was frozen and started watching movies like Star Wars. Black Widow and Hawkeye stayed with SHIELD. Or at least I think they did. Thor went back to Asgard to do stuff there. And Hulk went to some place in Canada to be isolated. Now, we're just sitting there doing nothing. Waiting for something to happen..." After he say that, it shows the Justice League in Metropolis fighting Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor has a new weapon: The Infinity Stones. He only has 3 of them. The Power Stone, The Mind Stone, and the Soul Stone. He almost kills Aquaman, but then Batman manages to get the infinity stones out of his hands and gives them to the Flash and he says, "FLASH! RUN!" But, Batman wasn't able to get the power stone in time, and Lex Luthor causes a giant explosion to happen that destroys Metropolis. Flash starts running with the 2 other infinity stones and is trying to outrun the shockwave of the explosion. The explosion starts to catch up with Flash, but then, he is running so fast that it causes a rip in reality and the Flash goes flying into a wormhole. He goes flying through space and time and finally, the wormhole opens up in the middle of the sky in New York City. The Flash falls down and falls in the middle of the street. He gets up and then sees that both infinity stones are missing. "They probably flew out of my hands when I was in the wormhole." Everyone is looking at Flash since he fell in the middle of the street. Then, he runs away and that is the end of the intro. Marvel: Chapter 1 | Black Widow Mission 1 | Gangs The first mission starts out with another cut scene. It starts by showing the SHIELD Helicarrier. Nick Fury is standing there overlooking all his agents working on their computers including Maria Hill. There is also a giant TV on the Helicarrier and the news is on. The news reporter says, "Just moments ago, this footage was caught of a wormhole of some kind opening up in the middle of the sky and there is what looks like a man that falls out of it." Nick Fury is watching it and it shows a video of the wormhole opening and The Flash falls out of it. Nick Fury says, "What the! HILL! GET BLACK WIDOW HERE NOW!" Then, Maria Hill says, "Yes, sir." Then, Maria Hill says something into the microphone and then Black Widow walks through a door into the main area of the Helicarrier.